


Impostor

by JohnAmendAll



Category: Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 21:19:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4153296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnAmendAll/pseuds/JohnAmendAll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The British Republic. Not the best place to try and establish your identity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impostor

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt randomly generated by the [Ersatz Genremixer](http://www.seasip.info/Misc/genremixer.html): _Liz Shaw / Lucie Miller - imprisonment & parallel universes_

Lucie looked up at the sound of the door, to see that Service Sub-Leader Shaw had returned. She was carrying a manila folder under one arm.

"In your previous interrogation, you claimed to be Lucie Miller, formerly of Blackpool," she said, looking down at her captive.

"Claimed?" Lucie retorted. "I chuffin' well _am!_ "

Shaw opened the folder, and held it up in front of Lucie's face. "On the contrary. We have verified that Specialist Miller is in Telford, where she has been for the last five days." She snapped the folder shut. "Also, of course, she doesn't wear an eyepatch."


End file.
